


Keep an eye on him

by flickerbyniall



Series: Not Done Yet [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry is jealous, M/M, niall is drunk, nick is just trying to be a good friend i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 22:19:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickerbyniall/pseuds/flickerbyniall
Summary: Nick spends the weekend in The Ryder Cup and Harry has a mission for him.





	Keep an eye on him

Harry is not a controller. Nick knows that, he doesn’t agree with it but he understands it. Harry doesn’t know how to communicate, he is the kind of person that seems to be so open, but when you take a step aside and look at things from another perspective, you realize you don’t know a single thing about him.

Maybe that was the reason why Niall and Harry worked so well, until they didn’t. They’re inviting and they make you feel like you’re the center of the room when you talk to them. It’s a nice feeling, being important to captivate people, make them laugh, gain their attention piece by piece. Nick may know that better than everyone else, even when nothing happened between him and Niall, he’s very sure Niall was at least aware of Nick’s feelings. Which was dumb because he knew he was Harry’s, but he couldn’t help it, just like Harry can’t help to sneak into Nick’s flat when he was around town. But that’s long gone now.

Everyone knows they don’t do commitment. They’re all fun and games until someone gets hurt. At first, Nick didn’t understand how two people so similar could fall for one another, but after seeing them together, he knew. And it was funny at the beginning, seeing players being played and having no one to blame but themselves.

The thing is, they actually love each other when they hurt each other and the world around them got caught in the middle. Nick has been there more times than he can count. After the fall out, he had to take care of Harry in more than one way but he also saw how broken Niall was when he called him to going out for some pints. He is their friend, he loves them both and even if he thinks this could easily be fixed if they could just stop playing around with other people’s feelings – especially their own – and just talk like adults, lots of people could be happier.

So he understands what Harry wants when he texts him only half an hour later after he lands in France. He also gives him a hard time as he was trying to keep the casual conversation until he admits he’s seeing Niall later that day. That’s the moment Harry calls him and says the exact same words Nick knew he would.

“Just keep an eye on him, will you?”

Harry laughed it off, but Nick didn’t, letting him know he was aware it wasn’t a joke. But he agreed anyways.

And he wishes he could have given it a second thought because he’s running out of ideas after making everyone do a conga line just to stop a guy from touching Niall’s ass when they were dancing. Harry’s been texting him non-stop since he started to post stories on his Instagram account but there’s not a lot he can do from his DJ booth.

Niall was pretty excited when they finally got together to go to the after party and Nick forgot about Harry for a second when they hugged it out and started talking about what they’ve been up to but Niall’s been drinking, a lot, and Nick knows he gets needy when he drinks. Harry used to love getting him drunk, all red cheeks and playful smiles, loose arms and wet kisses, he can see it all now. It’s like the whole room is dragged by him, and somehow he knows it.

“He’s drunk.” It’s the first thing Harry says when Nick picks up.

“Well…yes.” Nick replies and he knows he shouldn’t answer phone calls when he’s working but Harry doesn’t seem to care.

“Why didn’t you stop him?!” He may be shouting, Nick couldn’t know for sure, the music is too loud.

“What did you want me to do? Take the beer out of his hand?” Nick smiles to the people pointing and waving at him.

“For starters!” Nick laughs and that only infuriates Harry. “He’s drinking from a trophy! I never ask for anything-”

“That’s not true.” He keeps laughing and Harry whimpers.

“I’m serious, Nick!”

He wants to ignore Harry’s voice and the bit of desperation he can hear in it. He doesn’t know what else needs to happen for them to wake up and work their asses off to have a normal relationship if they can’t let go of each other. Because he has seen Niall all night and even if he’s laughing and dancing and jumping around, he can’t seem to be able to look at Nick in the eyes, maybe he reminds him too much about Harry, maybe they’re still pretending to be close friends when they know they’re much more than that, that there’s no way they can be _just_ friends. Maybe Nick is too close to this. Maybe this was a bad idea.

When his eyes return to the crowd, he can’t find Niall. Harry keeps talking but his eyes are scanning the room, searching for the Irish boy in every face in front of him, which is not easy with the lights off and all the noise around him. When he finally finds him, he’s in one of the corners of the room, some guy extremely close to him and for a second, Nick feels like he’s looking for someone too, until he lays eyes on him and gives him a smirk, turning his face to the side so the guy in front of him won’t catch his lips.

“Gotta go.” He hangs up, cutting harry off halfway through a sentence.

Niall’s still looking at him when he goes back to the center of the room, putting his arms on Justin’s shoulders and singing whatever song Nick is playing. He knew what he was doing all night long, and he wants Harry to know. So Nick takes his phone and starts recording again. There’s not much he can do for them, but he can play along.

Nick only prays this doesn’t come back to bite his ass.  

 


End file.
